Forget To Love
by nurkwang love
Summary: Kyuhyun yang ingin menceraikan Sungmin yang sedang hamil tapi karena kecelakaan Kyuhyun hanya mengingat saat dimana dirinya sangat mencintai Sungmin. kau menceraikanku di saat yang tepat Kyu, mungkin jika aku tidak hamil aku sudah mati bunuh diri sekarang, aku sangat mencintaimu Kyu, kau dan uri aegya adalah segalanya untukku, ku harap kau bahagia dengan keputusanmu/Kyumin yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

forget To Love

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other Support cast

Rated : T

Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, typos, abal, EYD tidak sesuai, penulisan tingkat bawah.

Disclaimer : sampai kapanpun kalian pasti tahu Kyumin milik siapa, tapi kali ini izinkan saya mengaku bahwa Sungmin milik saya.

Summary : Kyuhyun yang ingin menceraikan Sungmin yang sedang hamil tapi karena kecelakaan kyuhyun hanya mengingat saat dimana dirinya sangat mencintai Sungmin. kau menceraikanku di saat yang tepat Kyu, mungkin jika aku tidak hamil aku sudah mati bunuh diri sekarang, aku sangat mencintaimu Kyu, kau dan uri aegya adalah segalanya untukku, ku harap kau bahagia dengan keputusanmu/Kyumin .yaoi. mpreg.

TIDAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN DI BACA!  
terkutuklah bagi teman yang mengenalkan yaoi pada saya, sehingga saya jadi fujoshi akut seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

"kandungan hyung sehat, tapi tetap saja keadaan ibu yang sedang mengandung sangan berpengaruh pada kesehatan bayinya, jadi aku harapkan anda menjaga kesehatan Ny. Cho" dokter cantik itu menaikan suaranya tanda jengkel.

"keadaan aegyaku sehat kan Bummie, syukurlah" namja yang dipanggil Ny. Cho tadi menghela nafas lega

"memang keadaannya sangat sehat, tapi hyung juga harus menjaga kesehatan , aku akan memberikan beberapa vitamin untuk hyung dan aku harap hyung bisa menjaga kesehatan hyung, mengerti Sungmin hyung? " dokter yang ber name taq choi Kibum itu mendengus marah, sudah berapa kali dia mengingatkan pasien nya yang satu ini untuk menjaga kesehatannya tapi tetap saja tidak di dengarkan oleh pasiennya yang bernama lengkap Cho Sungmin itu.

"mianhae Bummie-ah aku janji akan menjaga kesehatanku" balas Sungmin dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"ah sudahlah, mana ada orang hamil badannya sekurus badanmu hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa hyung ada masalah? Apa evil itu tidak memberi hyung makan? Kenapa dia tidak pernah kelihatan mengantar hyung memperiksakan kandungan? Biar kumarahi dia" Kibum sudah mengerutu sendiri.

"kau tau sendiri dia sibuk Bummie, dia malah memaksaku makan tapi semenjak hamil napsu makanku hilang Bummie" Sungmin menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"ya sudah ini resepnya, apa perlu kutemani kerumah apotek hyung?"

"tidak usah Bummie, hyung pergi sendiri saja, hyung pergi dulu ne?" Sungmin tersenyum lalu peri dari ruang kerja temannya itu.

"baby eomma sehat ne, eomma sangat sayang sama baby, eomma sudah tidak sabar ketemu sama baby" Sungmin berhenti setelah mencerna kalimatnya yang terakhir, sambil mengusap perutnya perlahan air matanya turun. Setelah keluar rumah sakit sungmin memang memutuskan berjalan menuju apotek terdekat untuk menebus obatnya, sekalian untuk olahraga supaya bisa melahirkan dengan selamat begitulah yang Bummie sahabatnya katakan. Setelah menebus obatnya Sungmin langsung mencari taxi untuk pulang, kehamilanya yang sudah menginjak bulan ke 6 mengakibatkannya sangat mudah kelelahan, setelah masuk ke taxi dan menyebutkan tujuannya tiba-tiba saja handphonenya berbunyi. Sungmin bingung karna nomor yang menelponya private number. Tapi akhirnya Sungmin mengangkatnya.

"yobuseo?" Sungmin menjawab denan sedikit nada bertanya(?)

"kenapa lama sekali !, apa uang nya sudah kau terima? Aku sudah mentransfer uangnya kemarin" suara yang dingin itulah yang di dengar oleh Sungmin, Sungmin sangat tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara itu.

"ne Kyu, aku sudah menerimanya, gomawo ne, apa malam ini kamu bisa mampir ke rumah kita Kyu? Uri aegya kangen appanya Kyu. Malam ini aku akan masak makanan kesukaanmu Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum sambil membelai perutnya yang sudah kelihatan membuncit berusaha menyampaikan pada aegya nya bahwa itu adalah suara appanya.

"jangan berbicara seolah tidak ada masalah yang terjadi antara kita Lee Sungmin-sii, dan jangan jadikan aegya itu sebagai pengikatku" itulah kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum menutup telponnya dan sukses membuat bulir bening di kedua mata Sungmin keluar lagi.

"margaku masih Cho Kyu. Setidaknya sebelum aegya kita lahir" Sungmin hanya bisa menutup matanya supaya air matanya tidak keluar lagi.

.

.

"akhirnya sudah selesai. Saatnya makan baby. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini baby selalu ingin makan daging eoh? Kenapa nggak suka sayur? Mirip appa eoh?" gumam Sungmin setelah meletakkan makanan yang baru selesai dimasaknya sambil mengelus perutnya, hati nya selalu menghangat saat merasakan gerakan halus dari dalam perutnya.  
"eoh kamu menendang eoh? lakukan lagi sayang. Ngambek eoh dibilang mirip appa" Sungmin terkekeh kecil saat bermonolog dengan aegya yang ada dalam perutnya.

'suatu saat appa pasti menyayangi kita sayang, seperti dulu' batin Sungmin

Jujur Sungmin sangat sedih dengan keadaan rumah tangganya sekarang, kyuhyunnya sudah berubah banyak. Berpacaran lebih dari 5 tahun ditambah dengan usia pernikahan mereka yang menginjak tahun ke 2 rupanya belum cukup membuat Sungmin mengenal siapa Kyuhyun, tepat sebulan setelah Sungmin dinyatakan hamil namja dengan wajah yang tampan itu mengutarakan niatnya untuk menceraikan Sungmin dan besok paginya kyuhyun pindah dari mansion yang mereka tempati dengan meninggalkan amplop yang berisi gugatan cerai yang sudah ditanda tanganinya. Beruntung hukum di korea tidak memperbolehkan peceraian di saat istri sedang hamil.

"kau menceraikanku di saat yang tepat Kyu, mungkin jika aku tidak hamil aku sudah mati bunuh diri sekarang, aku sangat mencintaimu Kyu, kau dan uri aegya adalah segalanya untukku, ku harap kau bahagia dengan keputusanmu"

.

.

"yoboseo?" Sungmin menjawab handphonenya sambil membelai perutnya, sudah 3 hari ini aegya di perutnya sering menendang dan Sungmin tidak mau kehilangan momen itu.  
"apa benar ini dengan Ny. Cho Sungmin? Kami pihak rumah sakit seoul ingin menyampaikan bahwa tuan cho kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan, dan kami butuh anda secepatnya untuk menentukan tindakan selanjutnya un.."belum selesai ucapan tersebut sungmin langsung memotongnya

"aku akan kesana sekarang" Sungmin langsung mengambil matel dan tasnya kemudian pergi kerumah sakit

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Sungmin menunggui Kyuhyun di rumah sakit, setelah menjalani operasi selama 6 jam keadaan Kyuhyun sudah mulai membaik walaupun sudah 2 hari Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri. Sungmin hanya sendiri menjaga Kyuhyun karna keluarga Kyuhyun sedang di Jepang dan akan pulang ke Korea hari ini.

"eomma, appa sudah pulang dari Jepang?" Tanya Sungmin ketika melihat eomma dan appa Kyuhyun masuk keruang rawat Kyuhyun  
"apa yang kau lakukan disini?, bukannya kalian sudah berpisah?" ucapan dari appa Kyuhyun itu sukses membuat Sungmin dan eomma Kyuhyun kaget  
"berpisah?, kalian sudah bercerai? Sudah kuduga" raut kebahagian dari wajah seorang Cho Heechul –eomma Kyuhyun itu tidak bisa disembunyikan. Memang di keluarga Kyuhyun tidak ada yang menerima Sungmin sebagai menantu, selain karna jenis kelamin mereka yang sama dan status sosial yang berbeda dimana Sungmin hanyalah seseorang yang dibesarkan dipanti asuhan sedangkan Kyuhyun pewaris tunggal perusahaan terbesar di Korea karena itulah mereka tinggal terpisah dengan orang tua Kyuhyun.  
"perceraian kami akan di laksanakan setelah aku melahirkan appa, aku di sini karena ingin menjaga kyuhyun karena tidak ada yang menjaganya" jawab Sungmin sambil menahan airmatanya. Menghadapi orang tua Kyuhyun tampa Kyuhyun disisinya merupakan siksaan baginya.  
"kami sudah ada di sini jadi kau bisa pergi lee Sungmin-sii" ucapan dingin dari Cho Hangeng-apa Kyuhyun sukses membuat air mata yang di tahan Sungmin turun secara perlahan.

"izinkan aku untuk berpamitan pada Kyuhyun sebentar appa" ucap Sungmin sambil mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Perlahan dia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menempelkan telapak tangan Kyuhyun di perutnya 'aegya ini tangan appa sayang, besok mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk appa ne?' batin Sungmin sambil mengusap telapak tangan Kyuhyun di perutnya, bohong jika Sungmin tidak menginginkan ini dari lama. Sungmin menurunkan kembali tangan Kyuhyun dan membungkuk pada Kyuhyun

"terima kasih untuk semuanya Kyu, saranghae" Sungmin berjalan perlahan keluar ruangan tapi sebuah suara berhasil menghentikannya.

"ming…mingie ka..kamu mau kemana?" panggilan itu sudah lama sekali rasanya Sungmin tidak mendengarnya

"Kyunnie kamu sudah sadar? Syukurlah" Heechul langsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu

"eomma aku sudah SMA jangan memelukku seperti itu, seharusnya ming chagi yang memelukku seperti itu" Kyuhyun langsung melepas pelukan ibunya

"SMA Kyu?" Tanya eommanya bingung, Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun

" aku dimana chagi? Bukannya aku hanya terkena leparan bola basket tetapi kenapa aku di infuse seperti ini?" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin begitu Sungmin di dekatnya  
"Kyu? kamu kecelakaan Kyu, apa kamu tidak mengingatnya?" Heechul melihat sinis kearah Sungmin yang di peluk Kyuhyun

"kecelakaan? Kecelakaan apa?" Kyuhyun bingung sendiri dan memeluk Sungmin semakin erat entah mengapa dia begitu rindu dengan namja mungil yang dipeluknya ini.  
"jangan erat-erat Kyu, kasian aegya kita" Sungmin berujar lemah dia tahu Kyuhyun sangat benci kalau sungmin sudah berkata aegya.  
"kamu hamil chagi?" Kyuhyun semakin bingung dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin  
"ada yang tidak beres Hannie, cepat panggil dokter" Hechul berseru dan Hangeng langsung memanggil dokter

.

.

"Setelah di periksa memang terjadi benturan yang besar di kepala tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan tuan Kyuhyun melupakan memorinya 5 tahun ini, tapi tuan dan nyonya tenang saja ini hanya bersifat sementara dan akan kembali perlahan-lahan dan mungkin akan lebih cepat jika tuan Kyuhyun menjalani kehidupannya lima tahun ini seperti biasa" keterangan dari dokter itu sukses membuat pasangan cho itu terpaku di ruangan dokter yang merawat Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak ikut mendengar penjelasan dokter karena Kyuhyun yang tidak mau melepas Sungmin sebentar saja.

setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter orang tua Kyuhyun kembali lagi keruang dimana anaknya dirawat.

"wah benar dugaanku, aku akan menikah dengan Mingie chagiku dan akan memiliki aegya. dan aku masih tampan seperti lima tahun lalu" ucapan narsis itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang sambil membelai perut Sungmin. Sampai bunyi pintu yang di buka membuat menyadarkan mereka.

"Kyu kata dokter kamu sudah boleh pulang besok, kamu akan pulang bersama eomma dan appakan?" Tanya Heechul

"aniya. Aku akan pulang bersama istriku ke apatermen kami"  
"Kyu kau tidak boleh pulang bersama Sungmin Kyu, kamu akan ikut eomma dan appa pulang" Heechul berucap lirih

"apa salahnya aku pulang bersama istriku eomma? Sungmin sudah menceritakan semuanya" Kyuhyun mengengam tangan Kyuhyun erat

"apa Sungmin juga menceritakan tentang kau yang akan menceraikannya setelah aegya kalian lahir Kyu?" Heechul berucap sinis

"apa? bercerai?"

Tbc

Bingung ngelanjutin kayak mana… biasanyakan cerita ff yang saya baca pasti kalau udah hilang ingatan pasti melupakan orang yang dicintainya,,, saya hanya menyalurkan imajinasi…. setelah ssaya baca ulang ternyata memang banyak typo dan kesalahan.. sya udah memperbaikinya walaupun tidak semuanya,.. tapi sekali lagi saya berterima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya.. itu sangat berarti bagi saya... saya berharap bisa meng update chapter 2 secepatnya...

sekali lagi...Kritik dan saran diperlukan…

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : sampai kapanpun kalian pasti tahu kyumin milik siapa, tapi kali ini izinkan saya mengaku bahwa sungmin milik saya.

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other Support cast

Rated : T

Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, typos bertebaran, abal, EYD tidak sesuai, penulisan tingkat bawah.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"apa Sungmin juga menceritakan tentang kau yang akan menceraikannya setelah aegya kalian lahir Kyu?" Heechul berucap sinis

"apa? bercerai?"

"eomma bercandakan? Mana mungkin aku menceraikan Sungmin sementara dia sedang hamil anakku" Kyuhyun menaikan suaranya, dia tahu eommanya tidak menyukai Sungmin tapi apa harus dengan mengatakan mereka akan bercerai demi memisahkan mereka

"itu memang benar Kyu, kau bisa tanyakan pada Sungmin, karena Sungminlah yang memegang surat cerai kalian dan kau sudah menandatanginya Kyu" airmata Heechul sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi dan mulai keluar, Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Sungmin yang sudah berdiri disebelahnya.

"apa itu benar sayang?kita akan bercerai?" Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak tega berkata seperti itu apa lagi melihat sosok istrinya bergetar dan menggigit bibirnya. Ciri khas istrinya jika sedang menahan tangis.

"i..itu.." Sungmin mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

"katakanlah yang sejujurnya Sungmin-ah kami mohon, ini demi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun"kali ini seorang Cho Hangeng rela memohon kepada seorang Cho Sungmin. Sungmin menatap kedua orang tua Kyuhyun.

'izinkan aku egois untuk kali ini saja Kyu, aku mohon' batin Sungmin

"i..itu tidak benar Kyu… ki..kita saling mencintai jadi tidak mungkin kita bercerai" airmata Sungmin mengalir dengan deras. Sungmin tahu dengan kebohongannya akan menghasilkan kebahagian sesaat dan derita tiada akhir jika Kyuhyun mengingat semuanya. Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang sedang menangis.

"itu tidak benar Kyu, eomma akan membuktikannya Kyu, eomma akan meng.."

"sudahlah eomma aku percaya pada Sungmin karena aku mencintainya aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama" mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu Heechul langsung terdiam

"setelah kau mengingat semuanya kau akan menyesal Kyu" itulah ucapan terakhir hangeng sebelum membawa Heechul keluar.

.

.

.

"disini kamar kita sayang? Rasanya sudah berubah banyak" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu Sungmin membawanya masuk ke kamar dalam rumah yang kata Sungmin rumah mereka. Ya akirnya Kyuhyun lebih memilih ikut bersama Sungmin

"ne Kyu. Kau pasti lelah ne. istirahat saja dulu aku akan buatkan makan siang" kata Sungmin sambil meletakan tas yang dari tadi disandangnya di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya dan mulai beranjak menuju dapur.

Greep

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin hingga Sungmin duduk di sebelahnya

"Kau juga pasti lelahkan sayang? Kau istirahat saja bersamaku biar kita pesan makanan saja" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menidurkan Sungmin didebelahnya kemudian memeluknya.

"uri aegya pasti lelah juga ne? sekarang kita istirahat sambil menunggu makanan datang ne?" Kyuhyun membelai perut Sungmin raut kebahagiannya tidak bisa disembunyikan saat telapak tangannya merasakan getaran halus dari perut Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin tertidur karena belaian halus diperutnya.

'aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi sayang, sudah cukup dengan kesalahan bodoh yang pernah kulakukakan dan aku tak akan pernah mau kehilangan kalian lagi'

.

.

.

"kau yakin ingin berangkat kerja Kyu? bukannya kamu baru 3 hari ini keluar rumah sakit?" Sungmin bertanya sambil memasangkan dasi pada suaminya itu

"ne sayang. Kau tau sendirikan keadaan perusahaan bagaimana? Para karyawan tahu aku kecelakaan jadi mereka jadi seenaknya dikantor. Dari kemarin yesung hyung sibuk menelponku" Kyuhyun mengecup singkat kening Sungmin.

"ya sudah kau hati-hati dikantor ne? nanti siang kau makan dirumahkan Kyu?" Sungmin menyerahkan tas kerja pada Kyuhyun

"kita makan diluar saja ne? nanti kujemput setelah itu kita bisa jalan-jalan sekalian membeli perlengkapan baby eotte? " Kyuhyun mengusap perlahan perut Sungmin

"ne kyu" Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Kyuhyunnya sudah kembali. Kyuhyun yang sangat di cintainya sudah kembali.

"baby jangan nakal ne? jaga mommy ne? daddy mau kerja dulu ne?" Kyuhyun membungkuk di depan perut Sungmin dan mencium perut sungmin

"aku lebih suka dipanggil eomma kyu" bibir Sungmin mengerucut imut. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya

" iya sayang… eomma jangan cemberut eoh?mau appa cium sekarang ne?"

Cup

Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibir snape M merah muda itu

" appa berangkat dulu ne?" Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin sekali lagi

"ne appa. Hati-hati ne?" Sungmin tersenyum kecil sambil melihat Kyuhyun keluar rumah sampai tidak terlihat lagi.

"sekarang saatnya membereskan rumah, dimulai dengan ruang kerja Kyunnie dulu, soalnya kyunnie sering berada disana. untung saja kamarnya udah Ming ubah sebelum Kyunie pulang" Sungmin bermenolog sendiri sambil mengambil sapu dan kemoceng.

"pertama-tama ubah letak meja dan lemarinya dulu. kalau semuanya berubah dari yang dulu mungkin Kyunnie tidak akan mengingat yang dulu lagi" ada yang bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan sungmin? Baik akan saya jelaskan#plakk. Ngerti aja ya? Capek jelasinnya.

~~Dal kom han ne geu mal nal ju gi neun ne geu mal ga man hi ggae mul myeon sseu di sseun geu mal geu man hae~~

"eh handphone Ming bunyi" Sungmin yang sibuk menggeser meja kerja Kyuhyun berhenti ketika handphone yang ada di saku celananya berbunyi. Kaget itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin saat melihat id call yang menelponnya.

'eomma'

"yobuseo?eom..eomma" Sungmin menjawab telponnya dengan nada ketakutan

"bisa kau temui aku di caffe dekat taman sekarang" nada dingin itu sanggup membuat Sungmin gemetaran

"ne eom…eomma, Ming ke..kesana sekarang" Sungmin menjawab dengan terbata

.

.

.

"a..apa eom..eomma menunggu lama? Mianhae" jawab Sungmin sambil membungkuk

"duduklah" jawab Heechul dingin

"a..ada apa eomma menyuruku datang kesini?" Tanya Sungmin langsung karena Sungmin tau mertuanya itu tidak akan mau berlama-lama bersamanya

"kenapa kamu berbohong Sungmin-ah? Kenapa kamu membohongi Kyuhyun?"Tanya Heechul langsung sambil mentap tajam Sungmin

"eom..eomma i..itu" Sungmin terbata-bata. Jujur dia tidak tahan ditatap tajam oleh Heechul

"jawab aku Sungmin-ah" lirih Heechul

"aku… aku…"

"kau tau perasaan seorang ibu Sungmin-ah? Semua ibu pasti ingin anaknya bahagia dan aku tahu kebagian Kyuhyun bukan bersamamu, aku mohon lepaskan Kyuhyun. Kau mungkin bahagia sekarang tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun mengingat semuanya? Ini hanya akan menghancurkanmu" ucapan heechul itu sanggup membuat airmata Sungmin menetes. Sungmin tahu kebahagian yang dirasakannya sekarang hanya sesaat.

"aku tahu eomma. Sangat tahu.. karena perasaan seorang ibulah aku berbohong sekarang, aku ingin anakku bahagia. Bisa merasakan bagaimana disayang orang tua… tidak sepertiku yang dibesarkan dipanti asuhan, aku tahu tidak ada satu alasanpun yang bisa membenarkan kebohonganku. Disaat Kyuhyun mengingat semuanya disaat itulah kehancuranku. Tapi aku mohon eomma sebelum kehancuranku izinkan aku dan anakku merasakan kebahagian sesaat ini. Izinkan anakku merasakan kasih sayang appanya. Aku berjanji setelah Kyuhyun mengingat semuanya aku dan anakku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian" Sungmin mengakhiri kaliamat panjangnya dengan helaan nafas

"kau sudah berbohong di depan mataku Sungmin-ah, apa lagi yang bisa membuatku percaya padamu" Sungmin tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan mertuanya itu, perlahan di ambilnya sebuah map yang ada didalam tasnya.

"itu adalah surat cerai kami. Aku sudah menandatanganinya dan aku akan menyerahkan ini pada eomma" Sungmin menyerahkan map itu pada Heechul, Heechul kaget setelah membuka map itu Sungmin sudah menandatangani surai cerai itu.

"kelak jika setelah Kyuhyun mengingat semuanya dan aku tidak pergi juga dari kehidupan kalian maka eomma bisa menyerahkan surat-surat ini ke penadilan. Di map itu jga terdapat surat yang menyatakan bahwa aku tidak akan menuntut sepersenpun harta kalian" Sungmin berusaha tenang menyampaikan maksudnya

"apa maksudnya ini?" Heechul berusaha tenang tapi satu pertanyaan menggangu pikirannya

"aku tahu apa yang dipikiran eomma dan appa, satu-satunya yang tidak aku tahu adalah kenapa Kyuhyun menceraikanku?, setelah pulang dari jepang bersama kalian.. Kyuhyunku berubah.. Kyuhyun tidak ku kenal lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun selama di jepang bersama kalian?" Sungmin akhirnya menangis

"kau tidak seharusnya menanyakan itu pada kami.. seharusnya kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri.. kesalahan apa yang kau lakukan sehingga Kyuhyun menceraikanmu"

.

.

.

.

TBC

chap 2 update... kok makin aneh ya?.. aku dah ngasih beberapa clue untuk ditebak... hehehe... kritikan yang kemaren sangat bermamfaat sekali...

gomawo bagi yang ngereview chap 1 kemaren dan memberikan kritik dan sarannya...

aku masih membutuhkan kritik dan sarannya...

sekali lagi mohon reviewnya...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : sampai kapanpun kalian pasti tahu kyumin milik siapa, tapi kali ini izinkan saya mengaku bahwa sungmin milik saya.

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other Support cast

Rated : T

Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, typos bertebaran, abal, EYD tidak sesuai, penulisan tingkat bawah.

* * *

"kau kenapa melamun terus sayang? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin yang dari tadi melamun. Mereka sekarang sedang ada di pusat perbelanjaan pakaian bayi dan memilih pakaian bayi nampaknya hanya Kyuhyun yang sibuk sedangkan Sungmin melamun sedari tadi.

"Kyu apakah ada sifatku yang tidak kau suka Kyu? Apakah ada sesuatu padaku yang salah padaku sehingga kau tidak suka?" Sungmin bertanya sambil menggenggam ujung kemeja yang digunakannya. Itulah yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya. Ucapan Heechul saat mereka bertemu di café tadi. Keselahan apa yang diperbuatnya hingga Kyuhyun menceraikannya.

"kau ini bicara apa sayang? Semua dalam dirimu adalah kebahagiaanku bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya? Jika aku tak menyukainya bagaimana mungkin kita berpacaran? Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh sayang. Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin yang mulai memanjang.

"kita sudah menikah Kyu" gumam sungmin pelan dan sayangnya terdengar Kyuhyun

"ne sayang…. Kita sudah menikah dan akan punya anak apalagi yang membuatmu ragu hmm?" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin erat tapi tiba-tiba terlepas saat ada seseorang memanggil mereka

"Sungmin hyung Kyuhyun-ah~~" teriak seorang namja imut sambil mengendong batita didadanya

"Wookie ah… Baro baby" seru Sungmin senang dan mencubit pelan pipi batita yang dipelukan Ryeowook saking gemasnya dan dibalas gumaman tak jelas oleh batita imut itu.

"dia siapa sayang? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi dicuekin gara-gara bocah 1 tahun yang digendong seseorang yang dipanggil Sungmin wookie tersebut. Seketika mendengar itu Ryeowook langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun

"kau berlagak lupa padaku eoh? Dimana letak sopan-santunmu magnae!" teriak Ryeowook sedangkan baro-batita imut itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah emmanya. Sedangkan Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook.

"dia Kim Ryeowook Kyu… dia istri Kim Yesung hyung sahabatmu dan Baro ini adalah anak mereka Kyu, mianhae Ryeowook-ah sejak kecalakaan itu Kyuhyun hilang ingatan dan hanya mengingat masa SMA nya saja" jelas Sungmin

"benarkah hyung? Iya juga… Yesung hyung mengenalkanku pada kyuhyunkan waktu Kuliah" Ryeowook mengeluarkan pose berpikirnya yang menurut author imut itu..

"mana mungkin Yesung hyung menikahi namja yang serampangan seperti ini sampai mereka menikah dan punya anak segala… bercandamu keterlaluan sayang.. Yesung hyung pasti marah mendengarnya.."

"Kyu jaga bicaramu.. tidakkah kau lihat wajah Baro begitu mirip dengan Yesung hyung? Kyu aku tahu kau hilang ingatan tapi tak kusangka bicaramu keterlaluan seperti itu padaku"bentak Ryeowook marah

"mianhae Ryeowook-ah, Kyu minta maaflah pada Ryeowook"pinta Sungmin dengan wajah memelasnya yang tidak bisa ditolak Kyuhyun

"arraseo, minhae ne Ryeowook hyung" kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk

"ne, Sungmin hyung kalian mau berbelanja untuk baby kalian ya? Tanya Ryeowook antusias

"ne Wookie ah, kau juga mau berbelanja? Kita belanja bareng saja aku bingung harus beli apa saja untuk baby"kata Sungmin sambil mengelus perutnya.

"ok hyung… kita bagian sana saja, diasana banyak perlengkapan baby yang berwarna pink hyung "teriak Ryeowook histeris tampa peduli anak yang digendongannya akan menangis mendengar teriakkannya

"benarkah Wookie? Ayo kesana" dan sekarang Sungminlah menarik tangan Ryeowook tampa memperdulukan suminya yang ditinggalkannya

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung kau membeli warna pink semua?bagaimana kalau anakmu namja hyung?"Tanya Ryeowook ketika melihat belanjaan Sungmin yang semuanya berwarna pink itu.

"memangnya salah kalau namja suka pink Wookie? Hyung saja suka pink" Sungmin masih sibuk memilih berbagai baju bayi berwarna pink itu sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan nanar membayangkan anaknya yang memakai perlengkapan serba pink itu. Bagus kalau anaknya yeoja atau tipe uke seperti Sungmin coba kalau anaknya seperti Kyu? Bayangkan saja sendiri

"Kyuhyun-ah?, ternyata benar itu kau" sahut seorang yeoja dibelakang Kyuhyun dan langsung mengapit tangan Kyuhyun

"siapa kau?seenaknya saja. tidakkah kau melihat jika istrinya sedang berada di depanmu?" Ryeowook yang iritasi melihat pemandangan itu langsung melepaskan tangan yeoja yang merangkul tangan Kyuhyun

"sekarang memang masih istri? Tapi bukanya setelah kau melahirkan kalian akan bercerai Lee Sungmin-sii?"yeoja itu berucap sinis pada Sungmin

"bercerai? Jangan berbual ahjumma? Kenapa banyak sekali yang menghasutku bercerai dengan ming? Apa kau suruhan eommaku ahjumma?"kyuhyun langsung berdiri dibelakang Sungmin ketika melihat namja mungilnya bergetar

"Victoria-sii ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih tegang itu

"kau mengenalnya sayang/min hyung?" kata Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kompak

"tentu saja kan Lee Sungmin-sii karena aku yang jadi pengacara Kyuhyun dalam perceraian kalian"yeoja yang bernama Victoria itu tersenyum dengan manisnya

"perceraian? Apa maksudnya hyung?" Ryeowook langsung bertanya pada Sungmin

'aku harus bagaimana Kyu? Haruskah aku berbohong dari sahabatku Kyu?' batin Sungmin

"itu tidak benar Wookie, aku dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai jadi mana mungkin kami bercerai?"Sungmin tersenyum tapi tentu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebohongan pada sahabatnya itu.

"itu tidak benarkan Kyu?kau sudah tidak mencintai Sungmin. Itu yang kau katakan padaku Kyu? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Sudah 2 minggu ini kau tidak menghubungku Kyu" Victoria berkata lirih

"apa maksudmu aku tidak mengenalmu ahjumma dan jangan mencoba berbohong pada istriku" Kyuhyun mendesis tajam

"jadi benar apa yang Chullie eomma katakan. Kau hilang ingatan Kyu. Itu sebabnya kau melupakanku Kyu tapi aku berjanji kau pasti mengingat semuanya sebelum pernikahan kita" Victoria mencoba tersenyum menyembunyikan sakit dihatinya

"pernikahan kita?" Sungmin langsung terjatuh mendengarnya untung sempat ditahan oleh Kyuhyun

"Ryeowook hyung bisakah aku minta tolong? Antarkan Sungmin ke mobilku aku akan menyusul setelah membereskan ini" kata Kyuhyun dingin Ryeowook yang mendengar itu langsung membawa Sungmin pergi dari sana.

"jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin dan anakku, kaulah orang pertama yang akan kubuat merasakan neraka" kata Kyuhyun dingin dan berhasil membuat Victoria menggigil ketakutan

"a…apa yang terjadi Kyu? Kenapa kau melupakan semuanya kau akan menyesal setelah meningat semuanya kembali Kyu" Victoria berkata lirih

"satu-satunya yang kusesali adalah kenapa aku bisa berkenalan dengan pembohong sepertimu" bentak Kyuhyun setelah itu pergi.

.

,

"apa benar yang dikatan yeoja gila itu hyung? Kalian akan bercerai" Ryeowook langsung bertanya pada Sungmin setela sampai di café yang bereda disebelah tempat perbelanjaan mereka tadi. Ryeowook sama sekalih tidak mengindahkan perintah Kyuhyun untuk membawa Sungmin ke mobilnya

"i…itu"

"jangan mencoba membohongiku lagi hyung, aku berkenalan denganmu bukan kemarin apa kau tidak menganggapku sahabat lagi hyung?"lirih Ryeowook lemah Sungmin yang mendengar itu langsung menangis

"itu memang benar Wookie-ah hiks… Kyuhyun akan menceraikanku hiks~.. setelah aegya kami lahir" Sungmin berkata sambil menangis, sungguh beban ini tidak sanggup ia pikul sendiri

"itu tidak mungkinkan hyung? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Ryeowook langsung memeluk Sungmin untunglah baro masih tidur nyenyak di kereta bayinya. Sungmin menghapus air matanya dan memulai bercerita kembali.

"setelah pulang dari jepang Kyuhyun bersikap dingin padaku, dia selalu pulang larut kadang juga tidak pulang berhari-hari lamanya. Sampai akhirnya aku hamil Kyuhyun tidak pulang selama 1 bulan dan setelah dia kembali yang kuterima hanya surat cerai darinya Wookie-ah." Sungmin bercerita sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya yang turun

"bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi hyung? Bukannya Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu? Dan kalian sudah dari lamakan menginginkan aegya?apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di Jepang hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi, sungguh dia merasa sangat prihatin dengan nasip seseorang yang sudah di anggapnya hyung ini.

"aku sudah bertanya pada Heechul eomma dan Heechul eomma berkata semua ini adalah kesalahanku Wookie-ah, dan kurasa itu memang benar aku bukanlah istri yang baik sehingga Kyuhyun meninggalkanku dan kau lihat sendirikan calon istri Kyuhyun sangat cantik" Sungmin sesekali membelai perutnya

"tapi hyung bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun menceraikanmu hanya karena itu hyung?istri yang tidak baik? kalau kau istri yang tidak baik lalu istri yang baik seperti apa hyung? jadi tidak mungkin hanya karena itu, Ini masih menjadi tanda tanya besar" Ryeowook masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi

"kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi Wookie-ah… apalagi Kyuhyun sedang hilang ingatan. Aku hanya ingin merasakan kebahagian ini walau hanya sesaat Wookie-ah dan setelah ingatan Kyuhyun kembali maka aku akan pergi dari kehidupan keluarga Cho"

Ryeowook hanya menatap Sungmin prihatin tak lama terdengar suara bunyi handphone Sungmin berbunyi

"yoboseo? Kyunnie" Sungmin berusaha menenangkan suaranya

"….."

"ne Kyu aku baik-baik saja"

"…"

"aku ada di café sebelah Kyu"

"…."

"ne Kyu" setelah itu sungmin menutup telponnya

"apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku harap kau akan selalu bahagia hyung" Ryeowook berkata tulus

"gomawo Wookie-ah" balas Sungmin dan tak lama setelah itu Kyuhyun datang dengan berlari

"kau baik-baik saja kan sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan napas ngos-ngosan dan langsung memeluk Sungmin

"ne Kyu… yeoja tadi…"

"jangan perdulikan ahjumma gila itu sayang dan jangan pernah percaya apa yang dia katakana arra? Kau cukup percaya padaku dan semua akan baik-baik saja" jelas Kyuhyun

"ne kyu"

"ayo kita pulang sayang, Ryeowook hyung kamu mau pulang bersama kami?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"ani Kyu.. Yesungie hyung sedang dalam perjalanan kesini untuk mejemputku dan Baro Kyu, kau tenang saja" jawab Ryeowook

"ya sudah kami pergi dulu wookie-ah" kata Sungmin dalam rangkulan Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Yewook side

"hyung apa kau tahu kalau Kyuhyun akan menceraikan Sungming hyung?" Tanya Ryewook langsung kepada suaminya itu

"kau bicara apa chagi? Kau tahu dengan pastikan evil itu sangat mencintai Sungmin? Bagaimana mungkin dia menceraikan Sungmin"

"aku mendengarnya sendiri hyung, dan apa kau tahu Kyuhyun sedang hilang ingatan?" sungguh kejadian ini sangat memusingkan kepala Ryeowook

"kalau itu aku tahu chagi tapi kalau masalah perceraian mereka hyung sama sekali tidak tahu, bahkan kecelakaan Kyuhyun saja tidak jelas beritanya"jalas Yesung dan kembali menyetir

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hyung? Sungmin hyung bilang Kyuhyun berubah sejak dia pulang dari jepang hyung, apa benar hyung" Tanya Ryeowook

"kurasa itu memang benar, setelah pulang dari jepang Kyuhyun berubah" jawab Yesung kemudian melihat kursi belakang melihat Baro yang tertidur nyenyak di kursi khusus miliknya

"dia pasti kelelahan, anak apa kemana saja seharian ini eoh?" Tanya Yesung seolah anaknya mengerti apa yang dia katakan

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa kyuhyun berangkat kekantor tapi ada yang membuat kakinya berat meniggalkan rumah. apalagi kalau bukan istrinya tercinta ditambah lagi istrinya itu sedang sakit

"apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku berangkat sekarang sayang? Kau masih demam" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kening Sungmin

"aku tidak apa-apa Kyu hanya sedikit pusing, aku akan marah jika kau tidak berangkat bekerja hanya karena ini Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum

"kau bukan sekedar hanya sayang.. kau adalah segalanya untukku" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk sosok mungil itu

"jika kau sudah berkata seperti itu, kau tidak mungkin menceraikanku kan Kyu?" gumam Sungmin sangat pelan dan melepaskan pelukannya

"kau bicara apa barusan sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah Sungmin

"kau akan terlambat jika tidak berangkat sekarang Kyu" jawab Sungmin tentu saja Sungmin tidak akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya

"baiklah sayang aku berangkat dulu ne?" Kyuhyun mencium bibir plum itu sebelum berangkat kerja setelah Kyuhyun pergi Sungmin langsung menangis

"setelah bercerai denganku kau akan menikahi yeoja itu ne Kyu? Kuharap kau bahagia, aku akan mencoba menjadi istri yang baik sebelum kau pergi meninggalkan ku Kyu walaupun aku berharap hal itu tak pernah terjadi dan kuharap aku masih punya waktu untuk kebahagiaan ini"

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun sajangnim Choi Siwon-sii ingin bertemu dengan anda" ucap sekretaris Kyuhyun setelah membuka pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun

"persilahkan dia masuk Jessica-sii" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tetap terus memeriksa beberapa dokumen di atas meja kerjanya

"dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih sibuk evil" gumam Siwon ketika masuk keruangan Kyuhyun

"ahh hyung-ah apa kau sudah mengurus semuanyakan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Siwon

"bahkan kau tidak menanyakan kabarku dulu dongsaeng kurang ajar" jawab Siwon kemudian duduk di sofa panjang diruangan kyuhyun itu

" sudahlah hyung aku tau kau baik-baik saja, jadi bagaimana hyung sudah mengurus semuanyakan" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"sudah Kyu surat peceraian itu sudah di batalkan, tapi apa kau tahu Kyu kalau surat itu sekarang berada di tangan eommamu?" Tanya Siwon

"mwo! Itu tidak mungkin hyung, jelas-jelas surat itu ada pada Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun terkejut, tentu saja yang dia tau surat itu ada pada Sungmin-nya buka eomma-nya

"tentu saja mungkin Kyu, Sungmin menjadikan itu syarat supaya eommamu tidak menceritakan perceraian kalian padamu Kyu" jelas Siwon

"apa eomma tahu kalau surat itu sudah dibatalkan ke pengadilan hyung? Victoria masih belum tahu kan hyung?" Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau semuanya akan jadi seperti ini

"sepertinya belum Kyu, tapi sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura seperti ini Kyu?"

" entahlah hyung, awalnya aku melakukan ini supaya bisa memulai semuanya dari awal dengan Sungmin, tidak kusangka akhirnya akan seperti ini, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana" Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu di kursinya

"kau sudah memulai semuanya Kyu kau juga harus menyelesaikannya, kau tenang saja selagi hyung bisa membantu hyung akan membantumu Kyu" siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun

"setidaknya perceraian kami sudah dibatalkan hyung, itu sangat membuatku lega,sekarang hanya masalah orang tuaku dan Victoria itu"

"kau bisa memcat Victoria dari agensi nya Kyu" guman Siwon

"tidak hyung aku tak akan menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain hyung"

"baguslah Kyu tapi yang harus kau lakukan terlebih dahulu adalah mengakhiri kebohonganmu"

"ne hyung, kuharap aku bisa melakukannya"

.

.

.

tbc

akhir yangnya bisa update juga... hehehe saya udah panjangin sedikit... mianhae nggak bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu... gomawo buat yang ngereview aku masih butuh review.. soalnya yang bikin semangat untuk lanjutan itu ya review dan yang ngasih saran dan kriti gomawo mudah-mudahan chap 3 update secepatnya. mianhae kalau masih terdapat banyak typos...

mohon reviewnya


End file.
